Peewee Quidditch
by em38
Summary: Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ginny screaming their heads off at James and tried not to roll her eyes. It'd been like this every game since James started in the Peewee Quidditch League two months ago. T for language.


A/N: Normally NextGen isn't something I do but I came up with this idea in my head and had to roll with it. Very quick oneshot after a long hiatus from fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who's kept up despite it. Happy fanficcing xx

* * *

 **Potters vs. Peewee Quidditch**

"THAT'S IT JAMES. NICE PLAY!"

"KEEP IT UP KID NOW GET IT IN THE HOOP!"

Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ginny screaming their heads off at James and tried not to roll her eyes. It'd been like this every game since James started in the Peewee Quidditch League two months ago. The Gryffins only played about 10 feet off the ground, and their brooms only went about 10 miles an hour, but Ginny and Harry seemed to think every match was the World Cup.

Hermione couldn't help but think that screaming your head off at a team of 4 and 5 year old Quidditch players wasn't a great idea. It certainly wasn't helping at all with the other parents who, Hermione noticed, were glancing at the couple annoyedly. At first it'd been interested smiles and long looks (after all, who wouldn't be interested in the Golden Couple – Boy-Who-Lived and Youngest-Seeker-In-a-Century Potter and his wife, starting Chaser on the Harpies?) but pretty quickly Harry and Ginny's enthusiasm had soured the interest of the other parents.

"Did you not SEE that?! Come on ref, don't be an arse! Call the kid for blatching for Merlin's sake you'd have to be BLIND not to see it!" Ron yelled.

Hermione glared at him at the use of language, especially around young kids. He smiled at her sheepishly before refocusing on the game. If Hermione was being honest, Ron was probably the worst of them. He slipped up and mixed in more than a few dirty words when he got into it and she was honestly surprised that he hadn't gotten into it with some of the other parents yet.

Hermione sighed when she heard the ref blow his whistle and saw him reluctantly head over in their direction.

"Um, excuse me. Um...do you think you could please, maybe, keep your voices down? I, I um think it's distracting the kids and...well,...it's not very nice," he said to Harry's toes.

Harry glared at the ref, gripping his wand and looking annoyed. "I really think you should be focusing on refereeing the game, and not on talking to us. And besides, some of those moves were clearly out of line. You should've called them!"

The referee raised his eyes nervously, looking from Harry to Ginny and then to Ron, who stood behind them with his arms crossed. He barely came up to Harry's chest and couldn't have been much older than 12. Skinny, with a seeker's build, he looked positively terrified at being addressed by a fuming Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry sir, but, um, you have to admit these kids are so small most Quidditch fouls hardly apply. I'm sure he didn't intentionally fly his broom into your kid it looked more like he slipped and lost control."

"Well what about when number 8 was clearly cobbing? You can't say those elbows were an accident" Ginny fumed.

"Well, um, actually, ma'am, I really think it's an accident and, er, do you mind if we get on with the game?" The poor boy looked terrified, mumbling his words while looking at the ground

"Trying to get the ref to play favourites, is that right Potter?" came a lazy drawl that Hermione would have recognized anywhere. She sighed, pinching her nose, as Harry whirled on Malfoy.

"Malfoy, butt out. No one cares what you have to say."

The wizard smirked. "Actually, I care. Can't have famous Potter swaying the game so that his perfect kid gets the win through favoritism. Actually, if you keep this up, I might have to file an official complaint with the league. I wonder how great of a player your kid will be if he's banned from the league, hmm?"

Harry and Ginny paled noticeably and Ron's jaw dropped. "Come on Malfoy, there's no need for that. We were just commenting on an innocent match."

Malfoy sneered at them, recognizing he'd gained the upper hand. "Well I don't know. We'll just have to see how you two behave for the rest of the match. Pair that with good behaviour for the rest of the season…especially in matches involving little Scorpius," he nodded at the little blonde seeker on the opposing team, "and we'll call it good."

Harry, Ginny and Ron glared annoyedly but all nodded tightly. Clearly none of them wanted to risk James' chances of playing and eventually becoming a Quidditch star.

As they all turned back to the game, Hermione smiled to herself. While she didn't like Malfoy getting the best of them in anything, she had him to thank for what she was sure would be a much more peaceful (and much less embarrassing) rest of the Quidditch season.

XXX


End file.
